Remy's Barbie Girl
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: So who is Remy's Barbie girl and what does he have to prove? I suppose you'll have to read to find out! Romy! Please R
1. Remy's Barbie Girl

Author's note- Okay, so this is my first Romy, and I'm not sure it is the best, but I thought it was cute enough!

Also thanks to my fabulos Beta, aiRo25, who also is a fantastic ROMY writer. You should definetly check out her stuff! Enjoy!

* * *

The lights were flashing and the music transitioning to another song gracefully. Nobody on the floor realized as they were too wrapped up in their dancing and whoever it was they were dancing with.

The last song wrapped up as the DJ's voice boomed over the mic. "Alright. Everyone off the stage, except my Barbie Girls!"

A giggle could be heard, the giggle belonging to Kitty, a mutant, but also a teenager having some fun with her two friends.

"You didn't, Kitty!" Jubilee squealed to her friend. They had dared Rogue to go and ask for Barbie Girl to be played, but Rogue said that would be silly. So apparently, Kitty was going to do it instead. Amongst their chit chat, they didn't realize the girl in question sneaking off the stage.

Her face was framed by white hair. It illuminated under the lights, and made her face stand out. She grinned to herself as her foot found its way off the stage. The grin disappeared as her two so-called friends yanked her back and made her stay the duration of the song.

She looked up from them, the pout still on her lips. What made it disappear was a certain someone sitting on a barstool, staring at the group. Her face mixed with amusement and then mock anger as it always did when her eyes rested on the sneaky Cajun.

"Is that Remy?" she heard Kitty ask through a giggle.

"Well, Ah don't know anyone else who wear sunglasses ta a club," she said.

All three knew it was Remy. He wasn't hard to pick out. He had his duster on as usual, and his glasses were covered by long auburn hair in one eye. She felt someone nudge her side. She tore her gaze away from the Cajun, who always seemed to be following her around.

"Hello, what is he doing here?" Jubilee asked through a grin.

These girls teased her every chance they got. She shook her head at Jubilee.

"Maybe he just likes this club," she suggested, turning around to look at him again. She found him still sitting, everything the same except for a grin sneaking up on his lips. She scowled at him, then turned back around to face Jubilee and Kitty.

"_Stupid swamprat,"_ she thought to herself stubbornly as the song started to repeat. She looked at Kitty's face and she already knew what was coming.

So when they hauled her off the dance floor and towards the bar holding one smart-mouthed Cajun, she didn't resist because she knew it was useless to resist these two when they were in this mode.

"Remy?" Kitty said as if she didn't already know he was there.

The Cajun's head turned towards them lazily, that stupid grin still on his face. "Oui," he said, his accent very evident even over the noise of the music.

"What are you doing here?" Jubilee asked with a grin as she forced Rogue down into a seat next to him and Kitty and herself not far from them.

"Just watchin' de Barbie Girls," he said, the straight face he was keeping up cracking slightly at his joke.

Rogue was suddenly very glad she was under the cover of the dark lights because she could feel her cheeks tingle with a blush.

She looked over as Jubilee grabbed Kitty, declaring that she loved this song. Her friends did _not_ just bail out on her, she thought furiously. What part of that didn't surprise Rogue? Probably the whole thing. She saw Jubilee wink at her, and Rogue was sure she thought she was doing her a favor.

"_Sure, leave meh with the Cajun,"_ she thought nastily, hearing a voice in her head speak up. Stupid, overprotective Logan.

Remy turned to her with a grin. "Well, chère. It looks like we be de only ones here."

She frowned at him and he smiled. He always knew when he got under her skin.

_I'm a Barbie girl._

_In the Barbie world,_

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic._

She looked at Remy, hearing his entity speaking up. Of course, it wasn't anything appropriate. She grinned and leaned towards him. She probably wouldn't do this if she didn't have the excessive protective nonsense from Logan and Remy's all too readiness to cause trouble in her mind.

"Do ya think Ah'm a Barbie girl?" she whispered in his ear.

She sat back, watching him from the corner of her eye. From this position, she could see behind his glasses and his red eyes illuminating them. He looked to be deciding something and then turned to her. He looked her up and down and then put on a face that clearly showed disgust in the question.

"Non."

Rogue raised a questioning eyebrow at the Cajun. Her hand slid to her hip and her head tilted. "No?" she asked, a little suspicious. Usually he would jump at the chance to flirt with her.

"Non. Barbie an' her sleep ova friends don' have ya ass, chère," he said simply, looking back towards the dance floor where Kitty and Jubilee were trying to make it seem like they weren't watching them.

Rogue felt her mouth open a little. Again she got that feeling, the one where she wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered.

She knew insulted was usually better, seeing as she wasn't interested in being in a relationship with him. She thought about it for a minute, and part of her told her she was lying and the other part was telling her it didn't work. He just wanted to get her and then go look for the next girl.

She got up off the stool and walked away from him while trying to keep her face insulted. She felt something grab her gloved wrist, and she turned around to see Remy's still smiling face.

"Ya can't blame Remy fo' watchin' ya ass. It is parfait, chère," he said with that cocky grin.

She was sure he could see her blush this time. He half smiled this time, gently letting go of her wrist, and leaned back against the bar. She was trying to think of a retort, but it had sort of faltered with the rest of her brain. So she just walked back to where Kitty and Jubilee were.

"So, what happened?" Kitty demanded the second she was within ear range.

"Nothin'. He just wanted ta know somethin'," she lied easily, suddenly finding the song fascinating.

Kitty and Jubilee gave her that this-isn't-over look, and she was sure it wasn't. She looked back over to Remy. He was still looking her way. She turned around, trying to make her stomach stop fluttering.

--

They had gotten home FINALLY. Kitty and Jubilee made her the target for the rest of the night with question after question. She sometimes wondered about the two of them.

Well, at least that was over. She was on the way to her room when as she turned the corner, Remy seemed to materialize out of nowhere. What else was new?

"T'anks fo' de show, chère," he said with a sly smile on his smug face.

She narrowed her eyes at him and continued walking to her room.

When she got there, she couldn't help but be tired. She slipped between her sheets and let out a little small sigh.

"_Barbie Girl," _she thought, shaking her head as she drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't aware that as she fell asleep, a certain Cajun was looking at her with a smile on his lips and laughter in his red on black eyes.

* * *

Author's note- So, what does everyone think? Come on...click the little green button and let me know how I did on my first Romy! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Remy's Gonna Prove it t'y

**Author's Note**- I know I said this would be a One-Shot but a lot of you requested for it to go on and random inspiration struck today, so some more chapters! I couldn't expect much more than five, but who knows where it will go! I don't! Thanks everyone for reading, aiRo25, laceylou76, Fantasyfan4ever, bologna121, gambitfan85, AshmandaLC, My-Angel-Wing, TheRedPenofDoom87, ChamblinofMusic, Editor-Behind-the-Scenes, Spicy Sweet, adv. reader, ororomunrow531, ColorCoated, Kai-Qui! I don't think I would have as much fun without your reviews! Thanks again, it makes it so much fun to hear other people's thoughts!

* * *

Rogue stared out the window while rain pounded against the screen and sprinkled her face with misty rain. She looked around, seeing no one and sliding her glove off of her right hand. She reached up and let her finger run across the screen and the water, mixing the water droplets forming through the holes and creating little bubbles on the screen.

The screen was rough and wet to the touch. Touch. Rogue wished the touch of it wasn't so precious. She wished she could touch… touch people. She was refined to those things that were cold and inanimate. She wished so hard that she could control it, even for just a little while.

"Y'shouldn't let yerself be boxed in," A husky voice whispered close to her ear. She jumped back, slamming her back into the wall and turning her head to see the intruder. She took a deep breath in. Of course she was met with annoying red on black eyes and a smirk.

Remy. Didn't he have a life outside of bothering her? He reached towards her ungloved hand and she yanked it away.

Unfortunately as she protected her uncovered skin, he grabbed her gloved hand and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes and tugged with all the strength she possessed, surprisingly he let go. She didn't know why he gave up until she found him grabbing her uncovered hand with his. She looked with widened eyes, but only two of his fingers were touching her, the two covered with black leather.

She let out a breath, going to tug her hand out of his grasp. This was too close for comfort.

"Remy would not be doin' dat, Chere. Wouldn't want dese oder piggies ta touch not'in', would we?" She glared at him, but he had his other three fingers placed so close to her skin she would touch him if she did tug. She let her arm go limp it would serve him right if she just drained him one of these days. Then maybe he'd get the picture, but it was Remy, so it probably wouldn't work anyways.

"What do ya want?" She asked aggravated he had trapped her, again. She wondered sometimes why it was so easy for him when she could always outwit everyone else.

"You," Her breath hitched in her throat, but she forced herself to breath. He didn't want her, all he wanted to win his little challenge. She was just a goal to him. She tugged just slightly against his grip, but his grasp stayed firm on her hand, his fingers hovering over her skin. She rolled her eyes, looking away from him, waiting. Of course he always seemed to have time for this crap. Didn't he have a life? She fixed a glare on him.

"Why won't ya leave meh alone?" She asked dully, she was just tired of him at this point.

" 'Cause I can't." her eyes darted to his at the tone of his voice, her eyes suspicious and closed off until she caught his. He seemed to bore into her with his gaze. He wouldn't let her leave his gaze, she didn't know why either.

"Remy, leggo," She muttered, fumbling over her words. Remy chuckled, but she was too focused on the scarlet swirls standing out so strongly from the dark, a mysterious look to them, to hear it. She'd never seen that look before, it was…serious. He moved closer to her, and she tried to flinch back, but she didn't move. He moved past her face,

"I did," His hot breath tickled her ear and he suddenly seemed too close as all the hair on her body stood up and a shiver crawled down her back. She realized that he indeed wasn't touching her anymore. He looked at her again, but she blinked and pushed against his chest, making him step back.

"Stop." It was weak.

"Why?" He challenged.

"'Cause Ah said so, that's why."

"What if y'don't want ta,"

"Ah think Ah know what Ah want Remy." She growled, getting anger up underneath her. It was what saved her in the end.

"Y't'ink, so ya don't really know den?" She glared at him.

"Ah do know, Ah don't want ya near meh!" He chuckled at her, oh that chuckle was so...se…infuriating! Oh, she couldn't stand him. She pushed past him leaving the hallway; he had better not follow her. Remy was such a nuisance! She growled as she suddenly realized her other glove wasn't with her. She rolled her eyes, of course she couldn't have put it in her pocket. Rogue looked behind her. She could go get it, but Remy would still be there. She decided it wasn't worth dealing with him to get it. She'd change her set of gloves when she got back to her room, which was where she was going.

Rogue sighed peacefully as the coffee's smell swirled around her nose. She lowered it to her lips, feeling the warm liquid tickle her throat as she sipped the glorious drink. There was nothing like the first cup of the pot. It wasn't easy to get either, Logan usually beat her to it, and he was always up it seemed.

But today, no, today she was the victor. She had gotten the glorious first cup of perfect coffee. Within the magical cup, two spoonfuls of sugar, and half and half blended together. Perfection, not much could ruin this moment, the rain had ceased after the downpour yesterday and she had coffee to wake up to on a soon to be sunny day.

Of course, Rogue never got peace in her life as she saw a horrid sight meet her over her mug's rim. There he was, as infuriating as always, his trench coat absent as he walked towards the coffee pot. Rouge's eyes narrowed as he ignored her presence, what no joke, quip, or flirt? How odd, just like the absence of his trademark trench coat.

She pretended not to watch him go back and forth in the kitchen, getting a mug and pouring the coffee in it with nothing added. Ew, black! Disgusting, just like him. She smiled at that, sipping her coffee. Still she wondered why he still hadn't said anything as he turned around and leaned against the counter.

Of course she wasn't going to strike a conversation with him, she wasn't going to throw away a good opportunity. The silence went on for quite some time, and she kept her gaze out the window at the rising sun after he had smirked when she was simply observing him with only a black shirt on. He probably thought she was checking out his tightly formed abs and those thick arms filling the shirt nicely. Of course she wasn't. It was just odd to see him dressed like a normal human being and not with his dumb coat following him around like it was attached to him.

"I got somet'in' fo'you." She looked up as the silence was broken by Remy. She knew he couldn't stay quiet the whole morning, but what would he have for her? Nothing good, that was for sure. He never did.

"Who says Ah want it," She said coyly.

"Well, it does belong ta you." She looked over suspiciously as he pulled a folded glove out of his back pocket? Oh her glove, well it was his fault she'd left it. It wasn't like it was some good act or something; she sighed as he brought it over to her and laid it down next to her.

"Thank ya," She said stingily. She didn't touch it, that had been next to his butt! He sat down without another word and took a gulp of his coffee as he took to staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window again. She could still feel his stare though.

"Will y'go ta dinner sometime?" Rogue snapped her head to Remy with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" She asked, unbelieving, how could he just ask that? Maybe because he knew she would say no.

"Y'heard moi, will you?"

"No! Gawd, why are ya so random, Remy?" She knew instantly she had said something wrong, Remy got that devious little smirk on his face.

" 'Cause Remy jus' can't t'ink properly 'round ya, Cherie," He said, as flirtatious as ever. Rogue rolled her eyes fixing a glare on him. He smiled, sitting back on his chair and tipping it back on two feet and crossing his arms with that cocky look. Oh, she hated that look.

"Y'hide it well, but Remy know y'like him,"

"Keep dreamin', Cajun." She kept her glare on him, he dropped the chair to the floor with a thud and stood up. A dangerous look in was reflected in his eyes as his still gloved hands were placed on flat on the table. Why did he wear gloves anyways?

"Remy's gonna prove it ta'Y, mon Cherie," His voice was as dangerous as his eyes which seemed to be lit up, fire burning in them. She shook herself mentally.

"Sure, Ah'd like ta see ya try," Rogue said, keeping his glare and standing up too, both of their coffee's forgotten as they stared at each other.

"Alrigh'," He stared, straightening up, "Jus' remember y'asked fo' it, Rogue."

She watched him slip out of the room a smirk planted on his face. Her fists were clenched, pushing the chair into the table with a little too much force. The coffee shook and spilt out of the cup. With a growl, she marched over to the sink, snatching a rag to clean up the mess.

Great, now she had to watch out for another one of his traps, what was there to do now? Stay trapped up in her room? No, that was ridiculas. Besides, knowing Remy he would find her in there anyways. Rogue sighed again, mopping up her ruined coffee. He could ruin even the best of mornings.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to click the button, you'll get cookies!


	3. Remy Likes It

**Author's Note-** So, after this chaper I am fresh out of ideas, but it seems cruel to just end it here. It would be too bad a cliffhanger I think, so since it is sort of a song fic. story, I was thinking that I could bring in the writers. So, from now on in this story(unless I get hit with inspiration again) I think that if any of you have a song that you think is relavent to Remy or Rogue or their situations, or just like the song, I'll listen to it and try to work it into the story! Then you all get to have more story and have the songs you like impact them. I'm not sure if every chapter will feature a song, but one never knows! It will be fun for me anyways!

So thank you for the reviews, ElvenMuggle(2) on both chapters, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I honestly couldn't decide which I liked more the second or third chapter!

There is more of the song in this chatper and in case anyone has problems(though I don't think anyone will) the song is "I Like It" By Englias. Thank you!

* * *

Rogue hadn't expected to wonder into a club again. She had been dragged there by Kitty and Jubilee last time. That was just a dangerous place where people were packed right against each other. Contact was not avoidable, it was loud, it was crazy, and it was very dangerous for her and everyone else there. But nothing else came to her mind as she wandered around trying to get away from anywhere Remy might be.

She had decided she'd just stay at the bar and have a small drink. She didn't need to dance necessarily; she could just enjoy the music and drink something. But music beat through everything, the dim lights flashing to the sound.

**Girl, Please excuse me if I'm coming too strong**

**Tonight is a night we can really let go **

Her feet at taken her to the floor, she was almost memorized by it, trying to ignore the nervous feelings taking over her as she felt someone press against the side of her. She felt like a kid going into the cookie jar, but she was a full grown adult. And she had covered herself up really well. She could do whatever she liked.

Rogue found that she liked to lose herself and who she was in the crowd. Loose that fact that she was a mutant, loose the voices whispering in her mind, loose her fear of killing, lose all that and who she was to the music. No one could tell who you were. They didn't know if you were a mutant, no one flinched from you. In fact, people were right on her. They were pressing against her side as they went past her, and bumping into her as they danced just like everyone else.

**Shout it out**

**Scream it loud**

**Let me see you go**

She couldn't see anything of the outside world, just the hundreds of people moving to the music blasting through everything. No one was too bored to notice that she was covered everywhere except her neck and face. The music beat through her, making her whole body shake to the beat of whatever song was playing. The words were lost in the heat of the moment.

**Baby I like it **

**The way you move on the floor**

Someone pressed against her, but it wasn't a brush, or a bump. They were right behind her, moving along with her pace. She felt like freezing, but the music pushed on, blurred her mind; let her move free of the fear that hovered over her like a dark cloud.

**Baby I like it**

**C'mon and give me some more**

They pressed against her, arms sneaking along her arms and holding onto her forearms without fear. The powerful arms pushed her in the direction of the beat. Moving with her…almost touching, dancing like one person.

**Oh yes, I like it**

**Screaming like never before**

She didn't know the songs had changed and their movements were different, she couldn't tell the time passing. She didn't even realize the songs that started it was repeating. She could feel the heat, the sweat on her forehead, the person's arm moving up and down hers with the beat. She could feel the burning desire to stay lost and let it all flow into her.

**Baby I like it**

**I…I…I like it**

The desire to let herself go once, it wouldn't ever matter again. It was just two strangers, sharing a moment in time that would never affect them again once they were lost in the crowd again. She could be free for a moment. She could breathe.

**I love the way you move…**

**I like those things you do….**

Rogue was free, free from her genes, free from people, free from fear, free with a complete stranger, and she liked it.

**Don't stop baby **

**Don't stop baby**

**Just keep shaking along**

**I won't stop baby**

**Won't stop baby**

**Until you get enough**

"Told y'so," Her partner's voice was seductive in her ear. She paused, the music stopping to her, she knew that low husky voice. She turned her body around, her arms still on his. She looked into those one of a kind burning eyes. They were burning like never before into her. Like she'd never seen them before despite the many times she glared into them.

He leaned so agonizingly close to her face. He was inches away…she stared at him wide eyed, her breath mingling with his. She could smell the mix of spices, cigarettes and something that was distinctly Remy. He smiled at her, no smirk, no wink, no infuriating grin, the first true smile she'd ever seen on his lips. He moved away from her. She stared, lost for thought, as the words blasted, but she couldn't hear them anymore.

**Party**

**Karamu **

**Fiesta**

**Forever**

Remy disappeared, lost in the crowd again. Rogue looked down at her gloved arms, where his gloves had moved to the beat with her. She looked back up, pushing through the crowd for the devil eyed boy who was too good at winning and letting her think he was tricking her when she was just letting him.

* * *

**Author's Note-** I hope you review! This story is still going because of reviews, so I really love getting them! They inspire! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Remy's Trying

_Author's Note_- It's been a while, I know! But I was going to try and do something with people telling me a song they might want to hear, but that didn't work out. So I figured out a nice way to pull this into an end and it'll have one more chapter after this. This one might have been stretched out into two chapters, but I always enjoy ending a fic with even incriments, so five it'll be! Thanks for Reading and the next one will be out soon!

Also thanks to Eleven Muggle(3), Alisha, and Persson, for reviewing the last chapter! You definitely helped me keep it going!

* * *

Rogue let out a low hissing sigh, starting to get annoyed with the room at this point. She'd turned this darn place upside down looking for her blasted I-pod already. In fact, at this point she wouldn't even _have_ any time to work out! While Rogue wasn't lazy, she found she couldn't really get herself worked up enough in a workout room without a little music helping to pump the blood.

She sighed, glancing at the red numbers on her alarm clock, yeah, time and had come and gone. She wasn't going to have time now before Logan was in there with the pack of kids he was no doubt going to get suckered into doing 'gym' class with. His entity growled a bit in her head but she decided it served him right anyways.

Her trip down the hall from her bedroom didn't end up with her getting very far, in fact as she turned the corner towards the staircase it wasn't ended completely. She jerked back to a stop, taking an extra step backwards than was necessary… but in Rogue's experience, it was better to start farther away when dealing with the man leaning easily against the wall of the hallway, an easy smile over his smug face, cards slapping back and forth between his fingers.

"Swamp rat," She said with a nod, starting to go around him. Rogue hadn't exactly forgotten the night before… or that he'd shown up while she was out…

But her escape wasn't so easy today. Gambit reached out an arm, leaning over to the other side of the hallway to stop her. She could dodge around where he had been leaning a moment ago, but he was being persistent and Rogue wasn't going to risk bumping into him like that. He was too quick for that sort of thing.

"Told y'dat y'liked Remy."

Rogue's eyes narrowed almost instantly, hands clenching up into slight fists as she sent him a good hard glare. He just kept his smug little grin on his face, cards stopping in one hand. Damn. She'd done so well avoiding him too. Now she had to deal with him and Rogue was just in _no_ mood today.

"Yah tricked me, Cajun, it hardly counts," She said with a nod, wondering in the back of her mind if it wouldn't just be easy to go down the opposite end of the hallway and double back once he was out of her hair. But then she'd be giving him his way or he'd follow her and Rogue wouldn't tolerate either option.

"I t'ink dat makes it count _more_," He said in a flirtier voice, leaning forward. Least he liked keeping it standard.

"Ah don' _like_ yah," Rogue said in a firm, unmoving voice. Anything to get him to leave her be! She didn't like being harsh, but Remy didn't have actual feelings for her, he just had a goal.

"I remember y'sayin' dat about bein' able to touch me too," Remy said, a smirk on his lips.

Rogue looked at him for a moment, hands clenching completely now as her shoulders tucked up a bit more and she leveled a hard glare at him again. So it struck a cord with her? It wasn't him… just that he was teasing her about that, flaunting it in her face like she could do something… no, the one thing she wanted to most but never could. She stepped up closer to him so she could jab him in the chest once, green eyes narrowing up at his face as anger woke up in her chest.

"We _**can't**_."

"Well I like de sound of 'we', Chere," Remy purred slightly, seemingly unperturbed by her anger.

"Yah impossible!" She snapped, deciding to give up with him entirely. Anger, annoyance all of it. She just reached up and shoved at his arm, forcing him back out of her way. "And even if we could, nobody said I'd want to with the likes of you."

"Nobody said otherwise neither, Rogue," Remy called after her but she was well on her way down the hallway and towards the staircase, leaving the troublesome Cajun behind her.

…

"So have y'reconsidered?" A voice said not far from where she'd been sitting, reading a book she'd been trying to for the last week. But with everything popping up around the mansion, like it usually did, well she hadn't been able to find the time to sit down and do something as simple as read a book.

As usual, Rogue wasn't getting the _chance_ either! Where did he come from? Did he always just show up out of thin it? It was getting annoying. She didn't know why he was being so persistent. He'd been making a fool of himself for a solid two weeks now, not that she was counting.

Rogue was just good with numbers.

That wasn't the point though. The point was that in the past two weeks he'd gone past annoying. He was downright aggravating now!

"Nothin' to reconsider, swamp rat," She said simply with a nod of her head, trying to ignore him in favor for her book. But she wasn't really reading the words, even if her eyes moved over them.

What, he thought that if he was more detailed and tricky in his pestering she'd be willing to be his newest trophy? This was his all just some game to him, he wanted to win a challenge nobody else could and move on to something more interesting. She wasn't stupid and Rogue wasn't one to be toyed with so easily.

"It still shocks Remy how _blind_ y'can be Rogue."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She snapped, glaring at him thoroughly, book ignored. She'd meant every word she said earlier. It wasn't him, it was just the touch, pretending for half a second she wasn't poisonous to every other person on the face of the planet. It was getting intolerable though, he was hard enough to put up with and Rogue wasn't dumb. Remy was a player, and he just wanted to win his game. "Ah see fine, Gambit. _Right_ through yah too."

"Tsk, tsk, such a pessimist, mon Cherie."

"I ain't yah dear anything."

"Why won' y'even try?" He asked, and maybe she was just taken back by the serious tone that was rare or maybe even non-existent on Remy… or maybe she just thought it enough times and hoped calling him on it would make him finally _leave_ her alone.

"Cause Ah ain't some trophy for yah to collect, Gambit, Ah know you're type."

"Sho y'do," Was the only thing the swamp rat said for once, his voice dipping down lower in pitch. Rogue watched him warily for a moment and they both stood there staring at each other. He broke the suddenly uncomfortable silence as he reached into one of the pockets on his usual coat. Rogue didn't look to see what it was, but he'd taken her hand and pulled it up between them.

She cringed, as usual and started to fix him with a glare when he set something in it and simply let go, backing away from her entirely.

"Have it yo way, Chere."

Rogue blinked as he turned and walked away, duster following after his boots until he turned the corner. Her lips tugged into a slight from before she turned her head to look down at what placed in her hand.

That no good thieving swamp rat had taken her I-pod right out of her room!


	5. Remy's Fire Burning

_Author's Note_- As of this chapter, this fic is finally complete! I decided to throw one more 'song' to it, since it did originally start as a songfic. I'm not going to go any further with it, and not just because I can't think of anything else to do with it. I have some other Romy stuff on my account though and as soon as I finish writing it, a much large Romy fic to be put up as well. When that'll be out, your guess is as good as mine but probably not very soon.

Thanks Goddess of Destiny and JasmineBella for reviewing! I wasn't too sure what you meant by showing their date JasemineBella, but hopefully this was somewhere along the lines you were looking for! Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Rogue let them drag her out of the house, again, only half paying attention to their conversation about where to go to have a fun girl's night on the town. She should probably at least pretend she was listening, but instead she let out a soft sigh, leaning her cheek against her hand, elbow propped up on the backseat door of the car.

Kitty had immediately called shotgun when Jubes announced she was driving, like Rogue was going to complain. They didn't let Rogue drive on these things anymore because they had less good of a chance of roping her into their crazy schemes when she was in control of the wheel.

She was too distracted for driving, chatting, or any other sort of thing though. In fact she reached into her coat pocket to pull out her I-pod before she realized that as much as she looked over and through her coat pockets she didn't have her headphones with her.

_"Typical,"_ She sighed internally, but staring down at her I-Pod brought up a different sort of thoughts entirely. Rogue blinked at it in thought for a few minutes before he eyes snapped up to the drivers mirror suspiciously, like her two friends might be able to read her thoughts simply by looking at her.

But they were busy pointing out food places and bickering over the radio station. Jubilee liked the harder stuff as usual and Kitty thought it was pure racket. With that slight assurance, Rogue thumbed over to her playlists, lips pursing slightly as she looked at the one labeled with an obnoxious winky face.

Yeah, definitely didn't need the girls picking up on Rogue's thoughts. Or the fact that she was half reconsidering how slimy the swamp rat was…

But what was she supposed to say to that? She'd even gone as far to search google a bit and some of the more obvious Q&A engines, because she hung around with enough of the boys to know their dating cheats. But not even poking a few of the girls into babbling about their opinions on music brought her closer to catching the Cajun being backhanded.

It really shouldn't even mean anything to her. So the Cajun had good taste in music… but Rogue was a smart girl and she knew damn well it wasn't any of the sort of music he listened to. Mostly because she'd heard his type of music before when he was around working in the garage on a bike, or fighting in the danger room, or the ridiculous truth or dare game Bobby Drake started up with his friends one night.

Nah… most all of the music on the stupid playlist he'd hijacked her phone and put on there was her type of music. Some songs she didn't even know, but found she liked quite a bit. All of which… well… gave the Cajun a little credit… just the meanings and all..

But that didn't make him less sneaky or backhanded. Mostly it was the last time he'd spoken to her that had her in a mood. Accusing her she had no idea about his type, which he somehow managed to say in three words.

More shocking, perhaps, was the fact that she hadn't really _seen_ him since then either. It'd been another good week and while, sure, she saw him around the mansion, it might as well be anybody else. He'd give her a smile if they passed in the hallway, but no sneaking up on her, no coy or dirty comments or looks. Not a thing that was usually what Gambit did…

"Well Rogue?"

"Ah, yes?" She said quickly, surfacing out of her deep thoughts.

"Ha!" Jubilee shouted gleefully.

"Wait, no, Ah meant no" She spit out quickly because Jubilee was taking her hands off the wheel to clap a hand to Kitty's, both looking far too triumphant.

"Too late Rogue! You already said yes," Kitty laughed and Rogue tried to think back to what they were saying and what she'd evidently agreed to just doing.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously around the road as Jubilee turned an illegal U-turn, watching for the next ten minutes to pick out where they were heading. It wasn't until they passed the McDonalds and then the Dunkin Donuts she realized where it was.

"Oh come on, yah gals know Ah wouldn' yes to this!" She said, scooting into the middle seat to lean forward some and look between both her friends faces.

"You shoulda been paying attention!" Jubilee exclaimed pleased as ever at having tricked Rogue into getting her way. She crossed her arms, dropping back into the seat, continuing to give Jubilee a few dirty glances. Kitty was smart enough to stay out of what might draw the southern girl's wrath on her too. Jubilee had a lot less regard to it.

Dammit

…...

"Ah, regretfully, said Ah'd go in, not that I'd dance with y'all."

"Oh come on, please Rogue!" They said in out of pitch unison.

"Nope," She said easily, heading towards the bar instead. That'd teach her to trick Rogue into agreeing things when she was clearly not paying attention. That and… Rogue was less covered up then the last two times she'd been here. Wasn't prepared for it so she'd just linger around the bar until the girl did manage to get her out of there.

"Thanks Sugah," She said to the bartender, fingers wrapping around her drink as she brought it to her lips, eyes flickering around the dull, yet bright lighted walls. Rogue was about to take a seat when she saw a flash of something familiar and she leaned around a guy to continue looking for what she saw.

And… yeah, just like she suspected. She'd almost go to accuse him of being here intentionally, but they hadn't decided before hand to _come_ to the same nightclub again. Apparently _that_ part of the Cajun she did peg.

"Nother bourbon, monsieur," She heard Remy said as she walked up behind him, being as quiet as she could be about it. "Well, well, Rogue, returnin' to de scene of de crime?"

"Don' see no crime, Sugah," She said with a nod to him as she took up occupying the barstool next to his. She saw a smirk curve over his face out of the corner of her eye and she deliberately took a sip of her drink. But that was all, his usual quip or smart ass flirt not coming off his lips.

It brought up Rogue's earlier thoughts but she continued sipping at her drink instead, thoughts flickering back to where she'd left off in the car…

_Somebody call 911!_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_

_I gotta cool her down_

_She wan' bring the roof to ground_

_On the dance floor, whoa_

Rogue looked up towards the roof where the lights were bouncing off before glancing back once at the Cajun, who was just sipping at the drink that had just arrived.

"Come on Cajun," She said suddenly, standing up decidedly, though inside her stomach was twisting around a bit anxiously. "We're gonna dance"

"Are _y_'de one pesterin' _moi_, Rogue?" He said with a sly smirk her way as she turned to look at him. Her hands fell to her hips and she pursed her lips slightly, but he'd reached up to tug his glasses down his nose more, eyebrow arching up more. More serious than he was saying maybe…

"Don' push yah luck, Swamp Rat," Rogue spoke up, reaching forward to poke a gloved finger into his chest.

"Never _dream_ of it, chere," Remy purred, his hand coming up to tug her finger off his chest. She froze up a bit, shoulders tensing as he lips thinned out and Rogue watched him carefully. He pulled her fingers up underneath his own and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her glove.

Typical swamp rat move…

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry_

_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

Rogue twisted her wrist out of his grip even as he tried to keep a hold on it and she had a smirk of her own on her face as she gripped his wrist instead and tugged. He looked up at her, tilting his head for a moment before pulling up on his feet, both forgetting their drinks as they walked towards the floor.

It was suddenly _much_ easier to ignore Kitty and Jubilee as they walked past the two. Or, well mostly, since Rogue caught enough to see Jubilee was giggling and Kitty look shocked. Rogue was shocked too… but the next song was starting up and Remy's hand was moving around her waist.


End file.
